Velhas Memórias Dolorosos Sentimentos
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: Alois acorda de um novo pesadelo... Este trazendo antigas memórias e, junto com elas, dolorosos sentimentos. ::YAOI::


**Título:** Velhas memórias... Dolorosos sentimentos

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji e seus personagens não me pertencem. Devidos créditos sejam dados a Yana Toboso. Não ganho nada com isso, apenas me divirto.

**Casal:** Claude Faustus/ Alois Trancy

**Avisos:** Drama/Angst

**Resumo**: Alois acorda de um novo pesadelo... Este trazendo antigas memórias e, junto com elas, dolorosos sentimentos.

**Dedicatória**: Para Elá, player de Elizabeth Middleford do fórum The Contract.

**-X-**

**- AHHH!**

O grito do conde Alois Trancy ecoou pelo quarto em meio à quietude aterradora que se abatia sobre a mansão após despertar repentinamente. O aposento encontrava-se mergulhado em uma quase escuridão, a única e fraca iluminação provendo de uma única vela. Esta brilhava fraca e tremeluzente, criando sombras bruxuleantes pelas paredes de tom escuro de vermelho, fazendo com que um arrepio de considerável pavor subisse pela espinha do menino, fazendo com que seu delicado corpo estremecesse de forma quase que imperceptível. A respiração do menino achava-se ofegante e trêmula, sua testa ligeiramente úmida por uma fina camada de suor.

Levantou-se de forma hesitante e sentando-se na cama, agarrou com suas mãos pequenas o grande cobertor roxo que envolvia a cama na tentativa de aplacar o medo que pouco a pouco insistia em lhe domar. Já não era a primeira vez que tal fato acontecia, pois repetia quase toda a noite. Quase todas as noites o jovem conde era assolado por terríveis pesadelos relacionados com o seu negro passado, estes quase sempre tão vívidos... Tão palpavelmente reais, fazendo com que ele acordasse daquela forma tão abrupta.

Mas o daquela noite... Fora ainda pior...

Nele, haviam vozes... Vozes que chamavam por ele... Vozes que se confundiam, rostos dos quais jamais vira juntamente com as feições daqueles que conhecia... E dentre elas, uma que fez com que seu pequeno e estilhaçado coração ficasse ainda mais apertado e dolorido.

- Lucca...

Os olhos de um lindo tom claro de azul arderam, lágrimas tornando nublada sua visão ao lembrar-se da voz do menino a quem uma vez chamara de "irmão". Em sua mente já consideravelmente perturbada, mil lembranças vinham. Lembranças da aldeia onde costumava viver como escravo junto de seu irmão, Lucca. Lembranças de sua sofrida infância... Onde era constantemente destratado e humilhado perante os demais... Onde somente Lucca o entendia e lhe presenteava com o mais lindo e inocente sorriso já antes visto.

Uma sensação angustiante lhe tomou o peito. Um vazio tão grande que lhe consumia pouco a pouco, lhe revirando as entranhas fazendo com que seu coração palpitasse de forma dolorida. Alois conhecia bem aquela sensação.

_**Solidão...**_

Mesmo que estivesse rodeado de criados em sua vasta mansão, o jovem conde se sentia sozinho. Não demonstrava, logicamente. Fazia absoluta questão de ocultar aquele sentimento com seus sorrisos fáceis e de certa maneira jocosos... Mas sim, sentia-se sozinho. E muito... Não tinha amigos, não tinha família... Sim, não considerava seu tio, Arnold Trancy como "família", apesar do parentesco. Quanto a seus criados? Eles o temiam. O único que, talvez, fugia à regra era ele. O mordomo de olhos dourados e intensos. O demônio de face indiferente.

"_Claude..."_

O nome do demônio ecoou em sua mente, fazendo com que aquela sensação ruim de solidão aumentasse. Não era segredo para ninguém que o jovem conde tinha uma fervorosa devoção pelo belo mordomo demônio. Mas esta devoção, infelizmente não era correspondida... Pois o mesmo sequer demonstrava qualquer sentimento.

Apenas indiferença. Pois a única coisa que interessava à Claude...

_**Era a sua alma.**_

Uma alma solitária... Deformada... _**Conturbada**_.

Um suspiro triste e trêmulo escapou de seus lábios enquanto o menino timidamente abraçava o próprio corpo, na tentativa de aplacar aquela sensação de solidão e nostalgia que lhe assolava. Vã tentativa, pois em sua mente, novos _flashes _iam e vinham...

O vilarejo em chamas... Lucca sem vida... A casa dos Trancy...

Alois abraça ainda mais forte o delicado corpo, tentando controlar soluços discretos e sentidos ao lembrar-se de sua "vida" naquela mansão. Dos abusos no qual diariamente sofria... Do antigo dono da mansão... Dos toques pervertidos do mesmo em seu corpo... Da sensação de nojo e repulsa... Da horrível sensação de ter o corpo invadido sem qualquer permissão... Da dor... Das marcas, tanto internas quanto externas.

Marcas estas que ficariam entranhadas para sempre em seu corpo. E em sua alma...

Sua alma solitária... Deformada... Conturbada... _**Corrompida.**_

Agora já não era mais possível controlar. O jovem conde chorava de modo silencioso, seu corpo sacudindo de modo levemente convulsivo. Lembrar-se de tudo que passara lhe trazia uma excruciante dor... E junto dela, o desejo de nunca seque ter existido...

"_Eu preferia ter morrido a suportar tudo isso..."_

Pensou consigo mesmo.

Sem que ele notasse, uma suave brisa adentrou pelas cortinas de sua janela entreaberta, fazendo com que a única luz que havia no aposento se apagasse. Logo o quarto fora mergulhado em uma aterradora escuridão. Esta surtira um efeito muito grande no menino, pois durante alguns instantes ele parara de respirar, tomado por um súbito pânico. Seu coração palpitava fortemente, a ponto de saltar pela boca. As belas íris azuladas arregaladas, o corpo todo estremecendo.

"_A escuridão... Ela veio me pegar..."_

Pensou consigo mesmo, em meio ao seu pavor. Fechou os olhos, prestes a chamar pelo mordomo. Ou melhor, gritar pelo nome dele. O que não fora necessário, pois no momento seguinte, o elegante homem de vestes negras adentrou o quarto. Em suas mãos um belo castiçal de ouro envelhecido com um trio de velas acesas, iluminando o aposento escuro de instantes atrás. Com passos calmos e o costumeiro olhar altivo e indiferente, Claude Faustus aproxima-se da cama do menino, pousando o castiçal sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

**- Claude...**

Alois chamou por ele, o rosto de expressão chorosa e inchado pelas lágrimas de antes encarando-o. Quem o visse, diria que não parecia mais com a criança tomada pelo medo do escuro de segundos atrás. Mas Claude não parecera se sensibilizar. Estava tão acostumado com aquela personalidade dúbia que não precisou se preocupar.

**- Eu tive um pesadelo...**

O tom ligeiramente choroso chegou aos ouvidos do mordomo, que simplesmente parecera não se abalar. O que incomodava profundamente o conde.

**- E o que deseja de mim, danna-sama?**

O mordomo perguntou, indiferença presente até mesmo em sua voz. O que novamente incomodou Alois. Não gostava daquela forma de agir dele. Mas guardou isso para si, apenas ajeitando-se novamente na cama e virando-se para o lado. Em seu rosto, uma expressão triste.

**- Deite aqui e fique até que eu durma.**

**-**_** Yes, Your Highness...**_

E executando a ordem com extrema perfeição, o mordomo de vestes negras e olhos dourados deitou-se ao lado de seu mestre na grande cama, velando assim seu sono. Fechando os olhos, Alois instintivamente aninhou-se contra o mordomo... Como uma criança carente à procura de carinho. Queria somente por aquela noite... Ali nos braços de Claude... Esquecer de todas aquelas memórias e sentimentos dolorosos...


End file.
